Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 5 + 1 \times \dfrac{ 54 }{ 6 } $
$ = 4 \times 5 + 1 \times 9 $ $ = 20 + 1 \times 9 $ $ = 20 + 9 $ $ = 29 $